Fossil Fighters Frontier
by Aurorua
Summary: This will be a story lightly following the game. Possible relationship with the hero.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler smiled as he looked around Fossil Park Asia, where me would fulfill his dream on becoming a warden, and following his idol, Captain Stryker. He was joined by 7 other members.

He walked into the large building in front of a mechanical dinosaur and went to the clerk lady. "Hello." Tyler said. "Hello, are you here to take the warden test?" Te woman asked. "Yes." Tyler said.

"In that case you should head to the Captain's office, located behind my desk." The woman said. "Great! Thank you." Tyler said. He walked around the desk and entered the elevator and went to Captian Stryker's office, where where 6 other people waiting.

"Look at ya!" A girl with red hair said. Tyler put his hand on th back of his head. "Calm down Dahlia." A blonde girl with two ponytails said. "Aw alright!" Dahlia said. "Umm excuse me." A boy with a green hoodie said.

"Yea?" Tyler asked. "I thought there were eight peo-" He was cut off as a boy with pink here entered the room like a rhino. "Sorry I'm late! My dog milo ran off with the al-" "No one cares hippie!" A boy with purple hair said.

"Don't worry." Tyler told the pink haired boy. "We are all early." Dahlia said. "Woo! That's a relief." The pink haired boy said. Suddenly the elevator opened and Tyler crossed his arms.

'That must be Stryker.' He thought. "Ah, I see you are early, I am captain Stryker." Stryker said. There was a silence. "Nice to meet you." Tyler said confidently.

"Hello Tyler, I like your attitude." Stryker said smiling. Tyler frowned and adjusted his yellow bandana. 'How did he know.' Tyler thought. "Let's start with roll call." Stryker said.

"Penny." "That's me!" The girl with two ponytails said.

"Roland." "H-here." The girl hoodied boy said.

"Dahlia." "Here!" The red haired girl said.

"Leon." "Here." The purple haired boy said.

"Nate." "Here sir!" Nate said.

"Yamatoto." "Ready to get started!" A blue haired teen said.

"Sydney." "Aye mate!" A Australian man said.

"And Tyler." "Right here." Tyler said.

"Alright, you have been chosen from your testing, but if you want to be a warden, you will have to show yourself in battle. Get in your bone buggies, I opened up paradise beach, revive fossil and get ready for battle!" Stryker said.

The group quickly scattered and got into their special bone buggies.

... Paradise beach ...

Tyler activated his sonar and saw a flash at a nearby rock. He drove to it and smiled. "Time to get a fossil."

A few seconds later Tyler drove back lightly. It was a Lophus MN head fossil. Tyler ten heard the sound and the light of revival. "Huh, I guess they updated so that you can revive a vivosaur anywhere." Tyler said smiling.

It was a strange duck-billed blue dinosaur. It flashed and turned into a medal, Tyler obtaining it. Tyler then felt strangely exhausted. "I better head back." He signed. 'Whyyyyyy.' A voice in his head said.

Tyler looked around and decided to ignore it, heading back to the Fossil park.

... Fossil Park Asia ...

As Tyler stepped up to the elevator he heard a shout. "Somebody, HELPPPPPP!" Tyler then turned and Roland crashed into him. Tyler panted for breathe as he stopped Roland. Tyler helped him up and sighed.

"Thank you!" Roland said. "Don't mention it." Tyler said. "Seriously, I thought I was going to roll forever! I basically a beach ball with legs so... Yea." Roland said. "Noted, thanks." Tyler said. Roland smiled and went to the captain's office.

Tyler was about to step in when Nate stopped him. "Hey! You are Tyler, right?" "Ye-" "Of course you are! I heard you were a little late, so we are partners for being late!" Nate said cheerfully.

"Can I-" "Hey, wanna look around this building? I have to get used to it." Nate said. "Sure, me too." Tyler said. "Ooooo! I know where to go!" Nate said running off to the right.

Tyler sighed and followed him. They entered a room and a small kid turned to him. "Ah! You must be Nate and Tyler." Dr. Little said. "You know us?" Tyler asked. "Yes, of course, now you can listen to my recent discoveries." He said smiling.

"What's that smell?" Nate said suddenly. Tyler sniffed the air, but smelt nothing. "It's smells like..." "Eep!" Dr. Little squeaked. "It must be the carbon monoxide concentrate under explosive degree! Excuse me, but I must leave." And with that he left.

"Phew." Nate said. "I would have died if I listened to him speak about science." "Yea, but let's get out of here before yo-" "Hey, look at this button, should I press it?" Nate asked.

'He's gonna press it.' Tyler thought. Nate then pressed the button. "Woooooo! I pressed t!" He yelled. Suddenly a secret door opened. Tyler glanced at Nate, who walked in. "Are you sure-" "Cmon!" Nate said.

"Guess I don't have a choice."

... Underground level ...

They entered a small room with a strange machine. A wave of raw power struck Tyler and he frowned. "Weird..." He said lightly. But Nate was in front of a flashing screen. "Look at this. Should I press it? Im going to press it." Nate the touched the screen.

Suddenly the room flashed and Tyler stepped back. "What did you do!" Tyler yelled. Suddenly the machine opened and a small dinosaur came out. It was red with white stripes, and had sparkling green eyes.

"..." It said nothing as it looked around the room. Tyler felt an intense wave of power from it. "Hm. I thought something more serious than a goody looking dinosaur would be there." Nate said.

"Hey, I guess you're the 'butt' of the joke!" Nate joked turning around and taunting the dinosaur. "Grahhhhh!" It roared, and bit his butt, running out with the distraction.

"Is my butt still there!?" Nate asked. "Yes, it's there all right." Tyler said. "Whew, thanks." Nate said. "But we have to get that vivosaur, or he will never let u a be wardens!" Tyler shouted.

Nate instantly got up. "There's go! We have to check paradise beach!" Nate yelled.

... Paradise beach ...

Tyler looked at his sonar and saw nate's bone buggy. "Alright! I've tracked the little guy at west hollows. Let's get em'!" Nate yelled. "Right!" Tyler said. They drove to the west hollows, where the little vivosaur was running.

"There he is! Let's get him and bring him back." Nate said. "Wait!" Tyler yelled suddenly, making Nate flinch. "What!" Nate yelled. "Look up there!" Tyler said. A large muscled dinosaur jumped on the nearby cliff and in front of the little dinosaur.

"Grr!" The small Dino said. In response the Gorgo let out a fearsome roar and slowly walked to the small dinosaur, who roared right back. "Let's get out of here! That Dino is toast!" Nate said.

Gorgo roared again and this time the small dinosaur stepped back. "Wait! It needs our help!" Tyler said. He stepped on the gas pedal and dashed around, making the Gorgo jump back.

"Grr?" The small dinosaur said. "Step back you hunk of meat!" Tyler yelled. The Gorgo roared and faced Tyler. "Go Lophus!" Tyler yelled. The duck-billed dinosaur appeared. "Use butt strike!" Tyler yelled.

Lophus turned and smashed into Gorgo, dealing about 14 damage. Gorgo then used dreadful strike, dealing about 44 damage. "Man! I don't have a chance!" Tyler yelled. Suddenly a large spinosaurus appeared.

The Gorgo hesitated than ran off. "Whew! You better run!" Nate yelled at the running Gorgo. "Shut up Nate!" Tyler yelled. A red bone buggy passed and retrieved the Spino. "Thanks for saving us!" Nate said.

"No problem, I couldn't lose such candidates." The man said. Tyler recognized the voice and sighed. "Grr?" The small dinosaur said looking at Tyler, who was outside his buggy and looking at a monitor.

Captain Stryker's face appeared on the monitor. "Oh crud! He is going to make us grunts, or something lower than grunts!" Nate cried. "Or worse, like remove us from the island." Tyler said.

"True, you shouldn't have let out that dinosaur or even been in the underground lab. But once you did, you did everything in your power to put things right, escpically you Tyler. You won't be removed. Both of you." Stryker said.

"Woo hoo! In your face punishment.. I mean, thank you Stryker." Nate said. "Now get back, I'll bring the dinosaur." Stryker said. "Grr." The small dinosaur said. "Once you get back, I'm about to pass news about Warden tests."

... Fossil Park Asia, Captain Stryker's Office ...

"Well, it seems everyone passed their driving tests with flying colors." Stryker said. "Now to the last test, battling." He smiled. "I asked some civilians to meet you in the fossil stadium. If you win two battles, then I'll be pleased to shake your hand as a full pledged warden!" Stryker said.

"Now, to determine teams, please pick a number from this box." Stryker said pulling out a wooden box. Everyone got a slip and Stryker smiled.

"And the teams are... Penny and Dahlia." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Nate and Leon." "Sweet! We're gonna kick butt, well bec-" Nate was cut off. "Stay out of my way." Leon said. Nate stepped back.

"Yamatoto and Sydney." They looked at each other.

"And finally, Tyler and Roland." They looked at each other and high-fived.

They all turned to Stryker. "Now don't think that the civilians aren't wardens mean that they aren't strong, they are renown for their fossil battle-skills. Paradise beach is open to anyone, and gather your teams. When you are ready enter the competition." Stryker then turned serious. "As long as you and you're allies support each other, you can't go wrong!" And with that, everyone left.

As Tyler headed to the stadium, he was stopped when he heard a cry. "Somebody, help meeeeee!" Roland yelled. He crashed into Tyler and he grunted. "Thanks Tyler, I might have rolled to the sea if it wasn't for you." Roland said.

"No problem." Tyler said. "Hey I got an idea." Roland said. "How about we head to Paradise beach and prepare for the test." "Sure. Seems like a good idea." Tyler said.

... Paradise beach ...

Tyler drives around with Roland. "Hey, you know you can't find rare fossils up in hard to reach places?" Roland said. "No, I did not know that." Tyler said smiling. "Well I we want to pass, we need stronger vivosaurs." Roland said.

They saw a narrow strip. "Should we head there?" Roland asked. Tyler went in and immediately backed up. "No, there is a level 12 tarbo in there." Tyler said. "How about we head to west hollows?" Roland asked.

"Sure, just keep driving." Tyler said. They soon driven to west hollows. "So... Where should we look?" Tyler asked. He drove a little, suddenly he felt his head ring and he put his buggy in reverse.

A rock collapsed right in front of him. "Woah! That was close!" Roland said driving next to him."no! Get back!" Tyler yelled sensing danger. Suddenly two more boulders dropped and smashed into their buggies.

"No!" Tyler yelled. "What's going on!" Roland yelled. Then the same Gorgo from before jumped down and roared at them. "It's the same Gorgo I chased off before, and it is full of rage." Tyler said.

.. Underground Lab ...

"I guess we can't help the little guy." Stryker said. "He doesn't seem to like people very much... Or at all." Dr. Little said. Suddenly the room started to flash and te pair heard some banging sounds.

"What's going on!" Stryker said. "The awareness of the little guy is rising, he is trying to break free on its own." Dr. Little shouted. 'Must... Get... Out!' The little vivosaur then broke out of the machine and run to paradise beach.

... Paradise beach ...

"Somebody help us!" Roland yelled. Tyler then felt a powerful presence and he saw the small vivosaur. Suddenly the Gorgo smashed Tyler's roof. He grunted and he saw the vivosaur take two steps to the Gorgo.

It roared, but the Gorgo continued to ravage Tyler's buggy. Suddenly the Gorgo lifted the buggy and dropped, making Typer whack his arm. There was a loud snap and the vivosaur roared and ran at Gorgo, biting his leg. "Agh!" Tyler yelled. He grasped his broken arm and he screamed in pain.

The Gorgo spun and threw the vivosaur off. The Gorgo picked up and dropped the buggy. Tyler grunted again and clenched his teeth. 'Noo!' The vivosaur said again. "Wait... I can understand him!" Tyler thought.

Suddenly it flashed and turned white. And transformed. It had slender limbs and had tail spikes. It multiplied its size by 5 factors and it unleashed a flurry of attacks at Gorgo, making it run away.

The vivosaur roared in victory and shrunk down to its smaller form. It then ran to Tyler and jumped. "Grah!" The vivosaur said. "Thanks little guy." Tyler said. 'No problem!' It said happily.

"Are you guys alright?" A voice said. "Yeah, but we have some major damage." Roland said. "Alright, I sent some supplies over. Repair your buggies, bs I have a favor to ask of you." Stryker said.

They repaired their buggies and Stryker drove to him. "Good to see your alright. Can you do me a favor?" Stryker said. "Sure." Roland said. "Take out that Gorgo. It seems that the little guy has take the gorgo's LP way down." Stryker said.

"I'm not sure we can." Tyler said. 'Why?' The little vivosaur went. "Why?" Stryker went. "I broke my arm, I can't drive without help, and although the Roland has a triceratops, he can't win against a rank 12 Gorgo." Tyler explained.

"Grr?" The little vivosaur said. Stryker then sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this... But that vivosaur can help you." Stryker said. 'What!' The little vivosaur went. "Really?" Tyler asked. "Woah!" Roland went.

"Yes. This is the only chance we have at finally getting rid of that Gorgo. So get on it, I'm counting on you." Stryker said. The little vivosaur smiled. Tyler then grunted. "Come on in little guy." Tyler said.

The little vivosaur jumped in with amazing speed and say on a seat next to Tyler. "Alright, I need to pull down this lever- not yet!" Tyler said quickly. "That's the emergency brake, you have to release it." Tyler said.

"Go ahead." Tyler said. The little vivosaur pulled it down and Tyler did his best to steer with one hand. "Let's go Roland!" Tyler said. "Alright." Roland said. Tyler grunted and stepped on the gas, trying his best to follow Roland.

Despite his efforts, he crashed into a wall, making the small vivosaur grunt. "Dang it! I can't steer!" He shouted. He kicked the door, luckily it hung on. "Think Tyler, we have to stop that Gorgo!" Roland said.

The small vivosaur then put a hand on the wheel and looked at Tyler, it's strange eyes twinkling. "Alright, we'll try it." Tyler told the vivosaur. "Grr." The vivosaur went.

The vivosaur helped Tyler drove next to Roland and the pair went around, and found the Gorgo, with its head down in front of a mountain. "I know it's a killer beast, but I feel bad seeing it like this." Roland said.

Suddenly the Gorgo jumped and turned to them, unleashing a roar. "On second Thought... I-I m not ready!" Roland said. "Yes you are!" Tyler shouted. "Yes I am." Roland said slightly scared.

"Dang. I can't throw Lophus's Dino hear like this." Tyler muttered. "Go tricera!" Roland yelled. Tyler glanced at the little vivosaur, who was looking at the Gorgo. "Wanna fight Gorgo for me?" Tyler asked looking away.

In response the small vivosaur got out of his buggy. It transformed and roared next to Tricera. "Ready Roland!" Tyler yelled. "Ready!" Roland said shakily. A battle screen formed on both their monitors.

It showed the little vivosaur and Roland's tricera. "Let's take em' down!" Tyler yelled.

... 10 minutes later ...

The little vivosaur did a combo and the Gorgo dissapeared. "Hooray! We won!" Roland shouted. The little vivosaur shrunk and jumped into Tyler's buggy. "We did it captain, but more like Roland did it." Tyler reported.

"Good job, head back to the Office." Stryker said.

... Captain Stryker's Office ...

"Good job, but Tyler, you need to leave that vivosaur and take you warden test." Stryker said. "Grr..." The vivosaur went. "Aww, but alright." Tyler said. "Oh, and you better get a cast on that arm." Roland said.

"The infirmary is in the stadium." Stryker said. "And good look on your battles." Stryker said. Tyler rubbed the little vivosaurs head and it sighed. Or at least Tyler thought it was a sigh.

They got on the elevator and rode down. Dr. Little got on the next elevator and walked to Stryker. "After some thinking, I believe the subject woke up just for Tyler." Dr. Little said.

"It may be true. When Tyler first saved the little guy, the vivosaur must have remembered, forming a small bond. Tyler might be able to save it." Stryker said forming an idea in his head.

"I know what you're thinking, it's crazy." Dr. Little said. "But it must might just be crazy enough to work!" "I'll decide what's crazy." Stryker said.

... Fossil Stadium ...

Tyler got his arm wrapped in a cast and after a few battles, became a true warden. "Alright!" Tyler said. "You know, I didn't think we were going to win, but you gave me confidence!" Roland said.

Penny walked up to them. "Sweet! You guys win too?" She asked. "Nate walked to them. "I guess we all won! Hooray!" Nate cheered. Dahlia walked to them. "Still talking about our victory? We should head to the cap's office." Dahlia said.

"Same for all of you, let's go." Dahlia said. They walked as a large group to the Captain's office, where Leon came in last. "Leon, Nate, Dahlia, Penny... Roland and Tyler. Congratulations of being wardens!" Stryker said.

They all smiled, except Leon. "Alright, now we need you guys to head to your posts. Leon, you will head to Fossil Park Anerica." Stryker said. "Cool." Leon said leaving. "Dahlia, you will head to Fossil Park Europe."

"Sweet! As long as there are no speed limits and lots of buggies!" She said excitedly. She then left. "The rest of you will stay here. And Tyler?" Stryker said. "Yea?" Tyler asked. "You will work for me." Stryker said.

The others turned to Tyler. "Sweet gig!" Roland said. "I'm so happy for you!" Penny said. "Lucky guy!" Nate said. "Thanks you guys." Tyler said. "Alright, you may go, oh. Stay here Tyler." Stryker said. "Me?" Tyler said.

The other left and then Tyler heard Dr. little. "Stop it you-" suddenly the small vivosaur ran up to Tyler and jumped happily. "I have a mission for you, as well as a new partner." Stryker said.

"Wait what!" Tyler said shocked. "I want you to take this little guy to see the world firsthand." Stryker said. "Gr!" The little vivosaur said. "And we believe that you may be the only one this little guy likes." Dr. Little said.

"Can we count on you?" Stryker asked. "Yes sir." Tyler said. "Aroooooo!" The vivosaur went. Tyler looked down at the little vivosaur and frowned. "Something's not quite right..." Tyler said. "Gruh?" The little vivosaur went.

Tyler took off a bandana and wrapped it around the vivosaur's neck. "There, much better." Tyler said. "Gruh? Arooo!" The vivosaur said happily. "It seems he likes that bandana." Stryker said.

"Are you going to give the vivosaur a name?" Dr. Little said. "Yea, I'll name you." Tyler picked the vivosaur's head up. "Raptor." "Arooooo!" Raptor said.

"Yes, I think we will be great friends!" Tyler said. Raptor nodded happily.

...

There ya go! A FFF or FFIG fanfic I wanted to do for a while. Peace out, GigaGuya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes I see." Stryker said smiling. "Are you ready for a mission?" He asked Tyler. "Yea." Tyler said. "Gr." Raptor said. "Alright, you are to introduce yourself to the American branch and help with whatever problems they have." Stryker said.

"Sweet, ready Raptor." Tyler said. "Grrr!" Raptor said. "You guys are like sodium and chloride molecularly bonded together!" Dr. Little said. "Gruh?" Raptor said. "Don't worry, I don't understand it either buddy." Tyler said wincing.

"Alright, bye." Tyler said. He went down the elevator and met up with Nate, Penny, and Roland. "Hey guys." Tyler said. "Hey Tyler how did it go with the- eep!" Nate suddenly stopped when he saw Raptor.

"Awwww!" Penny said. "It's so cute!" Penny said. She took a step toward Raptor and Nate winced. "Step back! That's a vicious beast! It almost ate my poor booty!" Nate said. "No way such a cute thing would ever do that." Penny said.

When she lowered a hand to Raptor, it let out a screech. "GRRRR!" It roared. Penny stepped back. "I guess it doesn't like me." She said. "It's just really protective." Tyler said. "Is it a boy or girl?" Penny asked. "Well-"

"It doesn't matter, we have to head out." Roland said. "Alright, see you later." Nate said. "Bye Tyler." Penny said. They walked out of the building and suddenly Yamamoto came out from a gate to the left.

He turned and once he saw Tyler, he headed to him. "Tyler, where are you heading?" He asked. "The American branch." Tyler answered. "In that case, follow me." Yamamoto led him to the gate.

"This is called the world gate, where you can head to different parts of the world." He explained. "Handy, see ya later, I need to go fast." Tyler said. He walked into it and warped to the American fossil park with Raptor.

... Fossil Park America ...

Tyler exited the portal, with Raptor following him. "This is definitely America." Tyler said noticing the new design. "Gr!" Raptor said. 'Sure is.' Tyler heard a strange voice and he looked around.

He and Raptor got on it and they went to the leader's office. When the door opened Tyler walked in and a girl around his age came to him. It was a blonde haired girl with a ponytail. She wore shorts and had a short covering only her chest.

"Hey." She said. "Hey." Tyler said. There was a slight pause. "Are you the leader?" Tyler asked. "No, my younger brother is, do NOT ask me how that happened." She said.

"You look... Umm nice." Tyler said. The girl stepped back and turned slightly red. "Thanks." She said. "So, um, what's your name?" Tyler said. "My name is Becky." She said. "Yours?" "I'm Tyler, and this is Raptor." Tyler said. "Grah!" Raptor said.

"Cute." She said smiling. "So, do you um, work here?" Tyler asked. "Yes, I work here on the American branch, although I sometimes like to travel around." Becky said. "That's cool." Tyler said.

They paused for a moment. "So..." Becky said awkwardly. "Gruh?" Raptor said. 'Why are you acting like this?' Raptor asked. Tyler turned and looked at Raptor. "I never seen a vivosaur like that." Becky said.

"Yea, Raptor is pretty unique." Tyler said. Becky chuckled lightly. Tyler stood up and stares at Becky, who did the same. Suddenly the elevator opened and a young man walked in.

He saw Becky and Tyler, and laughed. "I miss anything?" He asked. The two stepped back and blushed. "N-Nothing!" Becky said. "Anyway... Im Sean, and I'm the big cheese her in America." Sean said.

"Hi, I'm Tyler." Tyler said. "Graugh!" Raptor said. "I heard you work for the captain himself! Big gig." Sean said. "Thanks." Tyler said. "I believe you met Becky?" Sean asked. "Yeah, I have." Tyler said.

He turned and looked at Becky. She turned away to hide her smile. "Alright, in that case, you should totally check out Goldrush canyon. You can find awesome fossils like T-Rex's and stuff." Sean said.

"Cool." Tyler said. "Report back when you finish." Sean said. "Alright, see ya guys later." Tyler said. He and Raptor took the elevator down. Sean looked at Becky.

"Well I see that Tyler is quite a person." Sean said. "Uh, yea." Becky said. She turned away to hide the red spreading on her face. "Aww... That's cute." Sean said.

"What!" Becky yelled. "I see you turning away almost every time I mention his name." Sean said. Becky turned red and stomped her foot. "I do not!" She said turning red. "See, you're doing it right now!" Sean said smiling.

Becky opened her mouth then stopped herself. "I guess that's true." She said. Sean then smiled. "Ask him to go out for like a meal or something." He said. "Alright, we he gets back." Becky said.

... Goldrush Canyon ...

Tyler smiled as he headed up the medal ramp. "Hey, what do you think is up here?" Tyler asked Raptor. 'I dunno.' Raptor said. Tyler then turned and went up another ramp.

They got up and saw a large rock. "Hey, maybe there is a fossil." Tyler said. Raptor grunted. They went to it and Raptor suddenly perked up. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked. 'Move!' Raptor roared.

Suddenly something pushed the vehicle. Tyler grunted and he winced as his arm made another cracking sound. "Ow!" He yelled. "I need your help." He asked raptor. 'Of course.' Raptor said.

Tyler managed to turn and he saw a T-Rex sue. "Oh my..." Raptor got on his larger form and roared. The T-Rex roared at used Cranial upper at Rator, dealing 23 damage.

"Use Lunging claw!" Tyler said. Rator lunged at T-Rex and dealt 13 damage. T-Rex did tail bash, dealing a critical 54. "Urgh. Saurus Combo!" Tyler yelled. Raptor did a combo dealing a total of 43 damage.

T-Rex roared and did another tail bash. Raptor was hurled back and it reverted to its smaller form. Tyler clenched his teeth and drove back. The t-Rex roared and swung its tail.

Tyler got out and went between the T-Rex's legs. The t-Rex smashed a claw into Tyler's left arm and he clenched his teeth. He picked up Raptor and dashed to the buggy. The T-Rec let out a blood-curling yell and breathed a massive burst of flame. It seared Tyler's right leg and he screamed in pain.

He managed to get in, but the door was stuck out. He dashed on the pedal and tried his best to steer. He managed to return to the park, a group of people running to him. "What's wrong!?" Someone yelled.

Tyler fell out of the buggy and moaned lightly. Raptor then jumped down and rubbed his shoulder worriedly. "Don't worry little guy." One said. They brought a medic bag and put Tyler on it.

... Infirmary ...

After a few minutes Tyler opened his eyes and saw his arm and a leg wrapped in a cast. "Well..." Tyler said sighing. "Hey, you alright?" A medic said. "Yea, but ow..." Tyler said. "We hard a hard time with you." The medic said.

"Really why? Was I struggling?" Tyler said. "No, and from what I hear, here it comes." The medic stepped back as Rator dashed to Tyler. Raptor roared and looked at Tyler.

'Are you ok? I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you.' Raptor said. "No problem buddy." Tyler said. "Anyway, I think you will be fine, just take it easy driving and do not open the wound." The medic said. He helped lift Tyler up.

Tyler took a pair of stilts and he left the infirmary. He went to a room, but before he sat on a bed he got a light buzz. "Hey, can you come to my office please? I got like, a mission or something." Sean said.

Tyler got up and got on the elevator. He stumbled, but Raptor helped him recover balance. "Thanks." Tyler said. He went up the elevator and he took a deep breathe. The door opened and he stepped in.

Becky and Sean were looking out the large glass window. They turned and Becky flinched. "Yo! What happened to you!" Sean said wincing. "T-Rex sue." Tyler said plainly.

"So... What's wrong?" Becky asked. Tyler clenched his teeth. "Well if you can't see my arm has been clawed and my leg is having severe burns sure to leave a mark, other than that, I'm fine!" Tyler snapped.

Becky shook lightly. "I'm sorry, I'm just mad this happened twice." Tyler said. Becky went to him and punched him in the shoulder lightly. "No problem." She said. Tyler smiled and Brcky did the same.

Suddenly the door opened and Leon walked in. "Oh it's you pip- woah." Leon said looking at Tyler. "What happened to you!" Leon said. "You really don't want to know." Tyler said.

"Alright, I heard you had a mission?" Leon said looking at Sean. "Yes, I want you to escort a special VIP around the park, and I was hoping you guys would help him." Sean said.

"You're kidding me, both of us?" Leon said. "Hey, wardens have to learn to work with each other." Sean said. "Fine." Leon said clenching his fist. "Alright, you can meet him in the fossil stadium." Sean said.

Tyler, Leon, and Becky went down the elevator. "Listen rookie, I don't need your help in his. Stay out of it." Leon said, he then walked out of the building. "Wow." Tyler said. "Don't worry about him, in sure you will be able to turn him around." Becky said.

"Thanks." Tyler said. "Graaugh!" Raptor said. "No problem, hey, can I ask you something?" Becky said. "Sure, what is it?" Tyler asked smiling at her.

"When you finish with this mission, I was wondering if we could, you know. Go out for dinner." Becky said. Tyler blinked. "Like a date or something?" Tyler asked. Becky turned red. "Yes, sorta, but..." As much as it pained her to say. "As friends."

Tyler felt strangely displeased for some reason. "Sure... As friends." He said lowly. They turned away from each other and Tyler sighed. "I'm going to the stadium, see you um, later." Tyler said. "See you." Becky said.

Tyler then went to the stadium. "I thought I told you to stay away!" Leon said. "Whatever, we are supposed to be a team!" Tyler said fiercely. "Grrr!" Raptor said. "Tough guy, you wanna fight, cause ill tore down right here." Leon said.

Raptor then stepped back. "No way, Raptor would eat you alive!" Tyler said. "Then why don't o just take him!" Leon said reaching towards Raptor. Raptor growled and let out a piercing shriek. Leon stepped back and covered his ears.

"Alright, that's enough." Tyler said. Raptor stopped and growled lightly. "Tough." Leon said. A kid then walked to them. "Hey! Are you my escorts!" The boy went. "Who are you?" Leon asked.

"I'm the VIP you're suppos d to be escorting, I'm lucky." Lucky said. "Good, I'm your escort, let's roll." Leon said. "What about the boy and his vivosaur?" Lucky asked. "Just excess weight, cmon." Leon said walking out.

Lucky followed him. "Ugh." Tyler said and Raptor growled in agreement. "Well I guess that could have gone smoother." Someone said from behind. Tyler turned and Becky walked to him.

"Have you been watching!" Tyler accused. "Guilty, but that really doesn't matter does it?" Becky said. "I guess not." Tyler said. "Anyway, can you check on them, I don't think Leon will be strong enough by himself." Becky said.

"Sure. See ya." Tyler said. He dashed to the garage and got into his bone buggy. He drove to Goldrush canyon to check on Leon and lucky. But when he went over the first hill he saw Leon's buggy out of commission and Lucky being surrounded by these thugs.

"Raptor, get ready to battle." Tyler said. 'Read your.' Raptor said. "What?" Tyler said. 'Sorry, but make sure you are okay.' Raptor said. "Alright." Tyler said. They drove behind Leon and Tyler clenched his teeth.

"I can't believe they only sent one warden to protect this boy." One thug said. "Yea, they must be way more stupid then I thought!" Another thug said.

There was suddenly a static buzz. "Tyler, is that you?" Leon called in. "Yes, and I'm getting you out of this. Right. Now." Tyler said. "I don't need your-" "Shut it." Tyler said. Tyler then drove away from them and charged at the thugs.

He rammed into two of them, making a strange clanging sound. They stepped back and cursed. "Dang! He knocked out vehicles out of commission! Even out gears don't work!" One said.

"Crud! Screw it, let's get out of here!" The other said. "But I'm still here!" The third thug said. "Not for long you aren't!" Tyler yelled. "Gr- owllll!" Raptor went. Tyler rammed into the last buggy and it was hurled back, crashing into the other thugs.

Soon smoke came from it. "Crud!" They said. "Urgh." Leon's said. "Thank you so much!" Lucky said sniffling. "No problem. Here Leon, I brought some spare parts." Tyler said.

Lucky drove to Leon and Tyler got out of his buggy. "Ouch, I didn't see your broken stuff before." Lucky said. "No big deal, I have Raptor to help me." Tyler said. Before he started he pulled out his communicator.

"Becky, are you there?" Tyler asked. "Yea." She said. "We got three thugs here, buggies out of commission, we need you to pick them up, I'm helping Leon." Tyler said.

"Wow. What happened to the thugs buggies?" Becky asked. "Well... Umm." Tyler then explained what happened. "You what!" Becky shouted. "Look, we'll talk about this later. Just head to Goldrush canyon." Tyler said. "Alright..." Becky said.

A few minutes later everyone was at the main building. "Alright, be careful now lucky. Tell us if you need another escort." Sean said. Lucky nodded then left. Leon turned away from the others.

"Well, good job guys." Sean said. "Get a room her, you deserve a good rest." Sean said. "No problem boss." Leon said. Tyler was now ticked off. "Except you didn't do anything except ignore me." Tyler muttered.

Becky turned to him, eyes widening. "What now pipsqueak?" Leon said. "I'm saying, maybe you should learn how to live with people." Tyler said. "I should get a more useful partner then." Leon said turning away.

"Hey that uncalled fo-" "I got this Becky." Tyler cut off Becky. "Don't think I'm useful?" Tyler said. Tyler then grabbed his stilts hard and when Leon turned he swung it and got him in the stomach.

Leon grabbed his other stilt and Tyler did a backflip, kicking Leon in the face. Leon fell back and Tyler did as well. But he quickly spun up. He grabbed his stilt and before Leon could get up, Tyler pointed a stilt at Leon's neck. It only took seconds.

Raptor grunted in amazement and Sean stood up from his chair. "Still think I'm useless." Tyler said poking him. "Point taken." Leon said. Tyler helped Leon up and Leon left the leader's officer.

Tyler turned to Becky. 'Wow, I didn't know you could do that!' Raptor said. "Thanks ya." Tyler said to Raptor. "Gr-oww." Raptor said. Becky blinked twice and Sean laughed. "Impressive!" He said.

"I guess you should get a room as well, it's getting almost late." Sean said grinning. "Alright, nothing else to tell me about?" Tyler said. He glanced at Becky, but she kept a straight face.

"No. Why? Is there something I was supposed to say?" Sean asked. "Nope." Tyler said. "See ya later." Tyler said. He and raptor got on the elevator and headed to the lobby. Becky then came to the lobby and met up with Tyler.

"So... Wanna head out?" Becky asked holding her hair. "Yea, that would be nice.l" Tyler said. "Grau." Raptor went. They walked side by side to a diner, called Fossil Fiesta.

Despite the name, it was a grill. Tyler got a seat and the three sat down. They ordered food, and Tyler ordered a steak for Raptor.

"So, why did you want to eat out." Tyler asked Becky. "Before we get to that, I want to talk about what you did to the thugs earlier." Becky said. Tyler stopped smiling and leaned over.

"What you did... That was not a good thing." Becky said. "You can't just ram into random buggies!" She said. "They weren't random cars! They were thugs!" Tyler said. "How do you know!" Becky said.

"Uh, I was there!" Tyler said. "And what, I should just believe you!" Becky said. Instantly she knew that was a bad choice of words. Tyler then narrowed his eyes, which scared Becky.

"Don't trust me huh." Tyler said. "Well..." Becky said. "It's fine. I guess I should have expected it." Tyler said looking away. "Well, I guess I just didn't like it that you put out three buggies, open to rouges." Becky said.

"But that's why I called in! To make sure you were coming. And I had to stay and help Leon, of course I wasn't leaving them!" Tyler said. Becky then sighed. "Just don't do it again." She said.

"By the way you're talking to me, this is probably the last time I'll be here." Tyler said. "Don't say that, it's nice to see people." Becky said, edging away from saying his name.

The waiter brought their food. "Arooo!" Raptor went. Raptor then started to devour the steak. Eventually Raptor looked up and saw that both Becky and Typer were looking away from each other and looking uncomfortable.

Tyler poked his ribs and he lowers his head, looking at Becky. Becky sighed and she slouched, poking her chest out. Tyler looked and he raised his broken arm. "Aro? Grrr!" Raptor said. Becky and Tyler looked at him.

"Gruh? Raaagh! Grr..." 'What's wrong?' Raptor asked. "Raptor walked over to Tyler and he sighed. "I guess I'm just upset about Becky, she does t trust me that well." Tyler said.

"Can we continue..." Becky said. Tyler looked at Becky. "How can you, um tell they were rouges?" She asked. Tyler froze. "Where do I start." Tyler said. Becky sniffed.

"How about they had battle aces on their buggies, Leon was watching them surround lucky, Leon's buggy was broken down, and Lucky was crying." Tyler said. "But you still can't take out buggies." Becky said.

"Couldn't you have just battled them?" Becky asked. "Just think about what you said." Tyler said. "Raptor is strong, but in a case of 3 vs. 1, I'm not so sure, we hard a hard time battling ONE T-Rex sue." Tyler said.

"But you still can't ram into them." Becky said. "So what!" Tyler said. "I just let them take Lucky away! I had to do something!" Tyler yelled. "Still..." Becky said. Tyler then stood up.

He grabbed his stilts and sighed. "Here is 1,000 G. I'm leaving." Tyler said. "Gruh!?" Raptor went sighing. He looked at his steak. "You can stay Raptor. I'll be in the lobby." Tyler said.

He then left the building without looking at Becky.

Becky looked at Raptor and sighed. Raptor looked up from eating to see Becky wipe a tear from her eye. She sniffed and looked at her burger with little interest. "Grrr?" Raptor said.

Becky looked up at Raptor. "I'm fine." Becky said. "Grahh!" Raptor went. Raptor soon finished his steak and he looked at Becky, who was still looking at her untouched burger.

'What's wrong?' Raptor said. "I have no idea what your saying." Becky said. 'But seriously!' Raptor said. "I still don't know what that means, but I have a good guess." Becky said. Raptor looked at her.

"I'm just mad and sad that I screwed up with Tyler!" Becky said. 'What about Tyler?' Raptor asked. "Still don't know what your saying. But I like Tyler." Becky said.

"I mess up my words, and it just split us apart. I like Tyler, I really do." Becky said. "Gr." raptor said. Raptor jumped and went to the exit. Becky followed it and Raptor met up with Tyler.

He went into a room, and Sean walked to Becky. "So how did the date go?" Sean asked. Becky sighed and covered her face. "Maybe next time." Sean said. "If he ever comes back." Becky said.

"What do you mean?" Sean said confused. "He rammed into three bone buggies, knocking all of them out of commission." Becky said numbly. "Wai-" "he What!" Sean said. "I'm going to have a word with him!" Sean said.

"Becky, get some rest, you will help me." Sean said. "Alright..." Becky said. She went into her room and started to cry in her bed. "I just ruined my chances of being with Tyler... What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

... Tyler's Room-America ...

"Hey Raptor." Tyler said. "Gr." raptor said. Tyler got on a bed and sighed. "Man, I can't wait to get thi stuff off of me." Tyler said. "Gruff." Raptor said. "Anyway, did you enjoy your steak?" Tyler asked.

"A-roo!" Raptor said happily. "I'll take that as a yes. I need some sleep, goodnight Raptor." Tyler said. "Gr gr-ooo!" Raptor went curling up on some sheets on the floor. Tyler looked up.

The lights turned off and Tyler sighed. "Man, Becky really got to me. I thought I could like her more than just wardens. Maybe I just have to work it." Tyler said. "Well, good night everyone. Good night Becky." Tyler said.

... Becky's Room ...

Becky got in her pajamas and got on the bed. "See you tomorrow Tyler. I'm sorry about the trouble you are about to get in." Becky said. She tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep.

She then heard a voice. "Good night everyone... Good night Becky..." Becky could have sworn it was Tyler's voice. "I still have a chance." She whispered. She smiled and went to bed, falling asleep.

..

Think about the relations.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler woke up when someone shook him. He opened his eyes and saw Raptor jumping on him with Sean standing nearby. "Uh... What?" Tyler asked getting up. "Stryker wants a word with you. I'll be there with Becky." Sean said.

Tyler got up and got his stilts. He walked out the room and Raptor growled. 'Something ain't feel right.' Raptor said. "I'm sure everything will be alright." Tyler said. Becky met with Sean and Tyler and they all entered the world gate.

... Fossil Park Asia ...

Tyler smiled as he entered fossil park Asia. "Ah, feels like a nice day." Tyler said. "Might go outside later." He said. "Hey Tyler." Someone said. Tyler turned and saw Penny walking to him.

She smiled at him and Tyler did the same. "Hey Penny." Tyler said. Penny put her legs together. "Are you enjoying your new position?" She asked. "It's cool seeing the other countries." Tyler said.

"Anything interesting happen in Asia?" Tyler asked. "Not really, but I like the peace." Penny said. "It's seems like a nice day today, wanna head out later?" Tyler asked. While they where talking, they did not see Stryker walk to Sean.

"Ready to talk about Tyler." Stryker asked. "I guess..." Becky said nervously. Sean walked to Tyler and tapped his not hurt shoulder. "Cmon." Sean said. Tyler turned to Penny and she smiled. "I'll see you later." She said. "See you." Tyler said. Penny then walked out of the building with a smile.

Tyler, Becky, Raptor, Stryker, and Sean entered the captain's office. "So Tyler, I heard you rammed three buggies." Stryker said. "... Yes." Tyler said.

"That is not what a warden does. You could have hurt the drivers, thugs are not." Stryker said. "Or a rouge vivosaur could have gotten to them." Sean said. "That's why I called in Becky." Tyler said.

Stryker glanced at Sean, who looked at Becky. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Becky said. Tyler swung to Becky and his heart started to beat faster. "I called you in." Tyler said.

"No idea what you are talking about." Becky said. "In that case, Tyler, you are officially removed from the wardens." Stryker said. "Your act of violence is not of anything I have seen." Sean said.

"Please leave my sight." Stryker said. "Yes sir..." Tyler said slumping to the elevator. He went down the elevator. Raptor went to the elevator and growled confused. "Don't go." Stryker said grabbing him.

"Gr- AROO!" Raptor went. Stryker stepped back before he got bit. "Becky... Tell Tyler he still has Raptor, their bond is amazing. He can also have his bone buggy." Stryker said.

"And thank you for telling Sean this. You did the right thing." Stryker said. Becky looked at Raptor and Raptor stopped growling. "Let's go." Becky said. Raptor went with Becky down the elevator.

They walked to Tyler and Raptor jumped on Tyler's lap. "Hey Raptor. Becky." Tyler said standing up. "What are you doing here." Tyler said not facing Becky. "Stryker wanted me to tell you you can keep Raptor and a bone buggy." Becky said.

"Oh, I'm heading out soon." Tyler said. "Wait, I'm sorry." Becky said. "No you are NOT!" Tyler yelled. "Leave me alone!" Tyler yelled. He stormed out the building with Raptor following him.

He got a bone buggy and drove to Paradise Beach.

... Paradise Beach ...

Tyler drove around to the west hollows, and he looked around. As he was about to head to the east area, he stopped when he heard a bone buggy. He saw a pink bone buggy driving up the cliff.

"Hmm. That's weird..." Tyler said. The bone buggy got out its hammer and drill and started to dig a fossil. "I hope the person doesn't mind me watching." Tyler muttered. "Gr!" Raptor went.

Soon an Alxas was revived with the Leg Fossil the person found. "Hi there!" The person went. Tyler knew it was a girl. The Alxas then shrieked and attacked the buggy, pushing it off the cliff.

"Ah! Hypsi help me!" The girl cried. The Alxas grunted and clawed Hypsi, dealing 43 damage. Hypsi then made a weird sound, dealing 9 damage to Alxas. The Alxas roared. "Stryker! I need help!" The girl said.

"Penny?" Tyler went. "Penny! All of out wardens are busy!" Stryker said worriedly. "What about Tyler!" Penny said. "He was..." Stryker went. "Wait- No!" Penny said. Hypsi turned back into its Dino gear, knocked out.

The Alxas got closer to Penny. Penny kept driving back. "Get ready." Tyler said to raptor. Penny backed up into a wall, and Alxas accidentally swiped a large rock above her.

The rock smashed into Penny's buggy, knocking it out of commission. "Ah! Somebody help me!" She said. "Now." Tyler said. Raptor took a mighty jump as Alxas raised a claw. Raptor then fell back down, making the Alxas jump back.

"Wha?" Penny went. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Tyler said. "Raptor, use Saurus Combo!" Tyler yelled. Raptor stepped forward and unleashed three critical hits on Alxas, defeating it.

"Good job raptor!" Tyler said. Raptor turned to his smaller form and growled. "Wait... Raptor?" Penny said. "Don't worry, I brought spare parts." Tyler said. He got out of his buggy with a box of parts.

"Tyler?!" Penny said. She got out of her buggy. "Oh, hey Penny." Tyler said. Penny ran to Tyler. "Thank you!" She said. "No problem." Tyler said. "I shouldn't be so happy, we are wardens, right?" Penny said.

Tyler froze and pushed her aside, heading to her buggy. "Gr ow!" Raptor went. Penny went to Raptor. "Can I pet you!" Penny said. "It's alright raptor, let her." Tyler muttered. Raptor sighed and Penny started to rub his head.

Soon Tyler stepped back. "There. Your bone buggy is back in working condition." Tyler said. "Thanks Tyler!" Penny said walking to him. "But I have to ask, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy." Penny said.

"If you really want me to tell you, follow me." Tyler said. Tyler got in his bone buggy and he led Penny to a cliff overviewing the ocean. Tyler got out of his bone buggy, raptor following him.

"Alright, you see..." Tyler then explained what happened, everything. At the end, Penny was silent. "Wow." She said. "So yea, I'm not a warden." Tyler said. "You probably don't want to hang out with me anymore, do you." Tyler said looking away.

"I still want to hang out with you, you're my friend, one of my closest." Penny said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Really?" Tyler asked. "Yea!" Penny said smiling. "Well, thank you." Tyler said.

They sat next to each other for a little then Penny spoke. "So, if your not a warden, then why did you save me?" Penny said. "Easy, I wouldn't want you to become Vivosaur food." Tyler said.

"Well, that was sweet of you." Penny said. A question burned in her head. "So Tyler, I have a question for you." Penny said. "Yea sure." Tyler said. Penny put her hand on Tyler's.

"..." Tyler said nothing. "Do you, like anyone?" Penny asked. Tyler thought for a moment and looked at Penny. "Yes, actually." Tyler said. "Can you tell me?" Penny asked felling nervous.

"Let me show you." Tyler said smiling. "What do yo- oh!" Penny was cut off as Tyler kissed Penny on the lips. Penny blinked a few times and allowed it. Tyler then stopped and Penny sighed.

"Do this mean we're..." Tyler said. "I would like that." Penny said. Penny leaned on Tyler and smiled. "I think we should head back." Tyler said. "Alright." Penny said. They got in their buggies and started to drive back to the park.

On the way Raptor coughed. 'So... What happened?' Raptor asked. "Pardon me?" Tyler asked. 'I mean, what happened without you and Penny?' Raptor said. "It's... Hard to explain." Tyler said. Raptor nodded. 'Explain later.' Raptor said.

... Fossil Park Asia ...

Tyler and Penny left their buggies with a smile. Stryker ran to them and frowned. "What happened!" He said. "After I found an Alxas Leg Fossil, it attacked me. But Tyler was here, and he saved me." Penny said.

"Tyler? I thought he was mad." Stryker said. "Mad at you. It doesn't not mean I can't save someone." Tyler said. "But it doesn't mean you can be a warden again." Stryker said. "But I didn't ask." Tyler said. "Gr ar!" Raptor said.

"Hm, but thank you for saving Penny." Stryker said. "No problem." Tyler said grinning. "Ima get a snack, see ya later." Tyler said. "Let's go Raptor." Tyler said. He and Raptor left the building.

"So. Penny." Stryker said. "I don't want to hear it from you." Penny said. "Look I know your upset about Tyler." Stryker said. "Listen, do you still really like him?" Stryker asked.

"Yes, I still do." Penny said. "Il talk to him about it." Stryker promised. "But for now, he still has the rest of the day to enjoy." Stryker then smiled. "Thanks." Penny said. She went out the building and saw Tyler on a bench.

"Hey Tyler!" She called. Tyler waved at her. "Hey, we are about to head out to get ice cream." Tyler said. "Wanna join?" Tyler asked. "Sure." Penny said smiling. They headed to the Dino store, where they waited in a line.

Soon they were in front. "If like Vanilla." Tyler said. "Orange please." Penny said. "Gr ar!" Raptor went. "I'm pretty sure that is banana." Tyler said. The waiter shrugged and faced them their food.

They walked around and sat under an umbrella. "Hmm, not bad." Tyler said. Penny giggled and she kissed his cheek. They soon finished their ice cream and Tyler sighed. "What now?" He asked.

"How about a quick battle? You against me." Penny said. "Are you up for it Raptor." Tyler asked. Raptor growled in agreement. They got in their bone buggies and drove to the fossil park.

They then got out of their buggies and ran to the fossil stadium. A crowd was already there, so a few of them cheered. There were at least 200 people. They went away from each other and Tyler stepped out of his buggy. "Alright, go Raptor!" Tyler shouted. Raptor roared and changed to his larger form.

"Alright, go hypsi!" Penny yelled. The hypsi appeared and did something like a roar. The speed was checked and Raptor went first. "Wait this round raptor." Tyler said. Raptor grunted but waited.

"Alright, hypsi use soothing song!" Penny said. The hypsi jumped around and chattered, doing 8 damage to Raptor. "Use saurus combo!" Tyler said. Raptor jumped ahead and did 2 critical hits followed by a regular hit, dealing 77 damage.

Hypsi faded away. Tyler smiled as Raptor roared and reverted to his smaller form. "Good job buddy!" Tyler said. "I would run you, but.. You know." Tyler said.

"Good battle!" Tyler called. "Thanks! You did pretty great!" Penny called back. The crowd let out a large cheer. "I guess the crowd liked the battle as well." Tyler said. Then walked up to each other and got in a hug.

"Awww." The crowd went. Tyler smiled and held Penny's hand. He then suddenly jumped in front of Penny and coughed in shock. He spat out blood and Penny stepped back in horror.

There was a bullet somewhere in his body and he fell back. Raptor roared and turned to its large form. Raptor covered Tyler as Penny took him to her vehicle. She drove to the infirmary, despite the people's disapproval.

Dr. Little turned and when he saw Tyler, he panicked. "Get him to a bed, fast!" He shouted. Penny took him to one a bed and layed him down. Tyler had passed out and was breathing shallowly.

Penny looked at him and cried a little. "Who did this?" Stryker said entering the room. "I don't know... Why do you care?" Penny said. "Believe it or not, I actually was too hard on him." Stryker said.

"When he gets up, he will be a full pledged warden again." Stryker said. "If he makes it." Penny said. "Aroooo!" Raptor howled. "Where is the wound?" Stryker said. "I have no idea!" Penny said.

"Grr!" Raptor said. He pointed to a wound in his chest. The bullet has pierced his lung. "Good job, now we just need to get some stuff and he needs rest." Stryker said. "Let me stay with him a little." Penny said. "I see. Take your time." Stryker said.

Raptor layed down and closed its eyes. Penny looked at Tyler. You saved me... But at a cost. You already had so much injuries. Thank you." She said kissing him.

"Please get better."


End file.
